


Никогда не улыбайся крокодилу

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [40]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>что крокодилу хорошо, то человеку боль и страдания</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никогда не улыбайся крокодилу

**Author's Note:**

> мат, смерть персонажей, изнасилование, чрезмерная жестокость, все плохо  
> впечатлительные фиалки, а также беременные и кушающие во время чтения люди, вы предупреждены  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Никогда не улыбайся крокодилу"

Никогда не улыбайся крокодилу,  
Ты не сможешь ему другом стать,  
Не ведись на его милую ухмылку,  
Он планирует тебя сожрать.  
(Вольный перевод детской песенки)

 

Оливер потерял кроссовок. Чертов эйрмакс отвалился с ноги в самый ответственный момент. Бегущий чуть позади Фрутти не преминул по-конски заржать. Оливер оглянулся на ублюдка и пронзил его уничтожающим взглядом. На большее не было сил. Он с ним еще поквитается, когда придет пора делить бабло. Сейчас нужно было поднажать, чтобы оторваться от этого настырного копа, который сел им на хвост. Им, конечно, повезло, что за ними гнался один из толстожопых новобранцев, которые идут в полицию явно только для того, чтобы жрать пончики и упражняться в стрельбе на чернокожих детях, но вдали уже слышался вой сирен. А вой сирен – это всегда не к добру.

В одном кроссовке бежать было затруднительно, и Оливер почувствовал, что начинает серьезно отставать от сообщника. Благо, сумка с баблом была у него, так что Фрутти вряд ли далеко ускачет.

– Шевели копытами, Оли! – прокрякал ублюдок, согнувшись пополам и, кажется, выхаркивая собственные легкие, у поворота в очередной переулок.

Оливер добавил своему сиплому дыханию немного экспрессивно-недоброжелательного тона и воззрился на Фрутти со всей красноречивостью, на какую был способен. Кроме того, чтобы глазеть и хрипеть, он больше ничего не мог. А насчет прибавить скорости уже и речи не было. Такими темпами их точно скоро сцапают.

– До тачки еще кварталов пять, мы не добежим, – доковыляв до сообщника, на последнем дыхании просипел Оливер.

Фрутти поднял на него свою потную ярко-алую физиономию и непонимающе заморгал. Сейчас он был похож скорее на овощ. На вареную свеклу. Мать Оливера часто пичкала его в детстве этой дрянью. Вкус у нее был премерзкий.

– Можешь оставаться, – загробным голосом отозвался Вареная Свекла. – Только сумку отдай.

– Конем ебись-ка! – рявкнул Оли, от злости слегка приободрившись. Он покрепче сжал в кулаке ремень сумки и огляделся по сторонам.

Они застряли в лабиринте переулков, выход из которого привел бы их прямиком в лапы к копам. Нужно было где-то перекантоваться и дождаться, пока копы потеряют бдительность.

– Погнали уже! Не хватало еще, чтобы жирнозадый нас… – начал ворчать Фрутти, но Оли оборвал его бормотание толчком в плечо. 

– Заткнись и посмотри-ка во-он туда, – загадочным голосом проворковал он, указывая на слегка сдвинутую крышку люка в нескольких метрах от них дальше по переулку.

Фрутти не сразу заметил, что он имеет в виду, а когда заметил, почему-то в ожидаемый восторг не пришел.

– Чувак, ну это уже перебор! Мы ж не из Рикерса сбежали, мы, блять, просто грабанули вшивый магазин вшивого пакистанца!

– Не знаю, как ты, но я не хочу, чтобы меня закрыли в Рикерсе из-за вшивого пакистанца!

– Парковаться надо ближе, если дыхалка слабовата.

– Ты свою тачку на дело бери в следующий раз и где хочешь паркуй, обмудок!

– Чтоб я еще с тобой на дело пошел? Да я лучше бабулю свою позову, она и то быстрее бегает!

Сирены выли уже совсем близко. Оливер молча сорвался с места и, торопливо прошагав к люку, отодвинул крышку. Много времени на то, чтобы оценить высоту падения у него не было – к нему уже устремился сыплющий матюками Фрутти.

– …говножуй! – услышал он сверху, когда его ноги коснулись твердой сухой поверхности.

Через секунду сообщник с грохотом приземлился рядом.

– Из-за сраного пакистанца! – бормотал Фрутти, и эхо его голоса разносилось по темному широкому тоннелю, распугивая наверняка притаившихся поблизости крыс. – Плавать в дерьмище! Тут, блядь, воняет, как…

– Как в канализации, принцесса, – закончил за него Оливер и бодро зашагал вперед, пытаясь сообразить, в какой стороне может находиться ближайший выход к их тачке.

– Как во рту у твоей мамки, куда я пялю ее каждый раз, как ты выходишь из дома! – Фрутти нагнал его и толкнул в плечо. Он от злости брызгал слюной и опять покраснел до цвета вареной свеклы.

– Остынь, чувак, – беззлобно отмахнулся от него Оливер. – Думаю, нам нужно свернуть вон там. Если получится, срежем под Второй Авеню и быстрее доберемся до тачки.

– Я задохнусь тут раньше, – недовольно пробурчал Фрутти, но уверенность сообщника его явно успокоила.

Оливер на ходу достал телефон. Старая нокиа поражала функциональностью. Кроме титанического корпуса, годного на то, чтобы колоть орехи и вражеские черепа, у нее был еще и встроенный фонарик. Просвечивая себе дорогу коротким лучом света, идти было приятнее, чем в потемках. 

В коллекторе беспрестанно что-то капало и журчало. Пахло, конечно, не ахти, но терпимо. Фрутти, наконец, заткнулся и молча следовал за Оливером, который на третьей развилке уже начал сомневаться, что выбрал правильную дорогу. Носок на необутой ноге пропитался канализационной сыростью, ступня готова была свернуться в рулон от холода. 

У очередного поворота он остановился и задумчиво обернулся на сообщника.

– Дай-ка угадаю, ты в душе не ебешь, куда нам дальше? – злорадно усмехнулся Фрутти, и Оливеру захотелось с размаху дать ему по его кривым зубам.

– Щас соображу, – Оли старался как можно натуральнее изобразить мозговую работу, а сам думал только о том, какой же все-таки отвратительный овощ эта свекла. – Нам туда. 

Он посветил в сторону выбранного наобум тоннеля и тут же уверенно туда направился. Шум воды становился все громче по мере их продвижения.

Чтобы как-то отвлечься, Оли решил затеять разговор.

– Ты в курсе, что тут аллигаторы обитают? – как бы невзначай обратился он к сообщнику.

– Ну ага. Животные экологию любят, а тут вонища, хоть топор вешай, – усмехнулся Фрутти. – Кто вообще такую хуйню придумывает?

– Это не хуйня. Всякие идиоты покупают мелких аллигаторов, спускают в унитаз и вуаля. Они тут плавают в нечистотах, жрут крыс, а затем вырастают очень злыми и переключаются на всяких диггеров, сантехников и залетных типов типа нас с тобой.

– Чувак, когда в следующий раз будешь садиться на толчок, – заржал Фрутти, – подумай о том, что крокодил, которого ты в детстве утопил в унитазе, может вернуться и отгрызть тебе член. Хотя погоди-ка, раз уж ты сам сюда спустился, он может выползти вон из той трубы и откусить тебе член прямо сейчас. Эй, крокодил, кажется, кое-кому пришло время отомстить за свое загубленное детство!

– У тебя какая-то нездоровая фиксация на членах, я тебе говорил? – раздраженно пробормотал Оли, и Фрутти фыркнул от смеха.

– Не гони, сегодня было первое упоминание.

– Ты угрожал пакистанцу, что отстрелишь ему хер.

– Ты что, записываешь за мной?

– И еще утром. Ты мне утром сказал, что… Твою мать!

Тоннель привел их прямиком к воде. Вода шумно стекала из толстой трубы, торчавшей из стены и образовывала сомнительного вида канализационную реку.

– Шикардос! – восхитился Фрутти и нервно захихикал. – Поплыли?

– Заткнись! – Оли блуждал лучом фонаря по влажно блестящим кирпичам стен и боролся с желанием усесться на сырой холодный пол. Он слишком устал, чтобы поворачивать назад и продолжить блуждания по коллекторам.

– Слушай, это все! Это финиш! – взорвался Фрутти и хлопнул себя по бедрам. – Открывай сумку и давай сюда мою долю. Я отваливаю. Заебало!

– Я разнюхивал про этот сраный магаз, – спокойным тоном начал Оли, но голос его с каждой фразой становился все громче. – Мы сюда приехали на тачке моей матери. Это от начала и до конца был мой план. Я один провернул это дело! Ты что, за щелканье клювом бабло решил получить? Или, может, за то что избил этого гребаного пакистанца?! Соси хуи, Фрутти, ты ничерта не получишь!

Фрутти, который снова превратился в Вареную Свеклу, прервал его торжествующий хохот, обрушившись на него в прыжке и сбив с ног.

– Сука, бабки гони! – шипел он, лежа верхом на Оли и пытаясь вырвать у него сумку, которую тот, до боли стиснув зубы, крепко прижимал к груди. – Крысятина! 

Они минут десять катались по вонючему бетонному полу канализационного коллектора и пришли в себя, только рухнув в воду.

– Мразь! Я тебя урою! – взвыл Фрутти и, сжав кулаки, пошел в наступление. Оливер уступал ему в росте, да и комплекцией внушительной не отличался. К тому же, у него в руках была сумка, которую выпускать он решительно не собирался даже для того, чтобы отразить удар. Единственным выходом для него было бежать.

Он попятился от взбесившегося сообщника, но быстро наткнулся спиной на что-то твердое. Он едва различал в потемках вытянувшееся лицо Фрутти, который смотрел на него с выражением первобытного ужаса. Нечто твердое за спиной Оливера шевельнулось и утробно зарычало.

– Срань господня! – выдохнул Оли и, рухнув лицом в воду, устремился к кромке водосборника. 

Он не отличался любопытством, поэтому не стал оглядываться на доносившиеся сзади весьма подозрительные звуки. Сквозь плеск воды и стук крови в ушах он слышал истошные вопли Фрутти и нечеловеческое рычание. Это рычание напоминало ему старый добрый «Парк Юрского периода», от которого он ссался кипятком в детстве. У него даже был альбом, куда он заботливо вклеивал наклейки с динозаврами. И вот сейчас он мог поклясться, что за его спиной ревел самый что ни на есть реальный Ти-Рекс. Если бы у них с Фрутти при себе была кружка с чаем, они могли бы даже заранее засечь его приближение по возникшим на чайной поверхности кругам.

Вот так, ностальгически размышляя про динозавров, пока его сообщник где-то рядом издавал захлебывающиеся крики, которые становились все более жуткими, Оливер почти что выбрался из воды. Он хлопнул промокшую сумку на твердую поверхность перед собой и уже собирался закинуть на берег одно колено, когда нечто сзади, прорычав вполне разборчиво: «Куда-то собрался, червяк?», подцепило его за капюшон толстовки, отчего он плюхнулся спиной обратно в воду, захлебнув носом добрых полбассейна себе в легкие.

Он ожидал, что кто-нибудь как минимум отгрызет ему ноги под водой, но ничего не происходило. Оли вынырнул целым и невредимым и, откашливаясь, принялся озираться по сторонам. На бетонном берегу сверкала фонарем его забытая нокиа. Из толстенной трубы в стене продолжала течь вода, где-то в темноте в своем обычном тоне пищали крысы, никаких внезапных монстров не было слышно. Оли оценил обстановку и, рванувшись на свет, схватил телефон, а затем прислонился спиной к кромке, освещая пространство перед собой.

На поверхности темной воды покачивалась окровавленная белая бейсболка Фрутти. Трупа было не видать. Похоже, нечто уволокло его, чтобы полакомиться в более уединенном месте.

Оли, оттолкнувшись одной рукой, выбрался на поверхность и, пятясь, стал отползать прочь. Он не хотел знать, что произошло с Фрутти и что за чертовщина обитает в городских говносборниках. Он хотел забрать бабки и выбраться наружу, а затем не замеченным копами добраться до дома. Там его ждала полусвихнувшаяся мать, которая даже подтираться сама не могла. Кто же ее сегодня покормит, если Оли не вернется? Кто позаботится о Ма, кроме него? 

Прервав его размышления, из воды, разметав кучу брызг, выбросилось тело Фрутти и шлепнулось недалеко от Оливера. Труп был страшно обглодан, голова была согнута под несовместимым с жизнью углом, но самое интересное – на месте ширинки у него зияла кровавая дыра. Нечто отгрызло ему член!

Оли не успел испугаться, удивиться и даже, возможно, немного позлорадствовать, потому что следом за мертвым Фрутти из-под воды показалась темная чешуйчатая макушка.

– Ебаный ж твой насос! – срывающимся голосом прохрипел Оливер, но разворачиваться и уносить ноги не спешил. Зрелище постепенно поднимающегося из воды существа будто парализовало его. Может быть, дело было в этой твари. Может быть, она тут у себя в канализации научилась воздействовать на человеческий мозг, отключая волю и напрочь вырубая пресловутую потребность в самосохранении?

Нечто вырастало из воды со свойственной всем чешуйчатым хищникам медлительной грациозностью. У него была удлиненная, но не настолько вытянутая, как у аллигаторов, морда с широкими ноздрями и торчащими из ухмыляющейся пасти громадными заостренными зубами. Существо раскрыло пасть и облизнулось своим длинным и толстым, как пенис бегемота, языком. Не то чтобы Оливеру доводилось когда-то видеть бегемотий член, но представлял он его отныне именно так.

Тварь поднялась в полный рост и предстала перед ним во всей своей крокодильей красе. Хотя тело у существа было вполне себе человеческое, пусть и не среднестатистическое, но в мире наверняка живет немало двухметровых качков со здоровенными бицепсами и настолько мускулистыми ляжками, что на них при малейшем движении с треском рвутся джинсы. Искомый монстр как раз в таких остатках джинов и щеголял. Остальные предметы гардероба, похоже, оказались менее прочными и, не выдержав беспрестанного давления со стороны стальной горы мышц, канули в небытие.

– Я так голоден, – прорычало существо и исторгло из своей ужасающей пасти рокот зловещего смеха.

– Я бы вот тоже не отказался бы от чизбургера, – пролепетал Оливер и накрыл дрожащей рукой свою пропитанную сточными водами, но все еще драгоценную сумку.

– Ты, – рявкнуло существо. – Будешь моим чизбургером.

Оливер закусил губу, напряженно анализируя ситуацию, в которую угодил. Покрытый чешуей громила только что отобедал его сообщником, а теперь называет его своим чизбургером, вокруг вода и трубы с говном, на несколько метров выше над его головой рыщет полиция, разыскивая двух непутевых грабителей, которые по неосторожности чуть не замочили пакистанца, обчистив его захудалый магазин, а дома не убрано, холодильник пустой, и матери наверняка уже пора менять подгузник.

– Окей, – беспомощно выдохнул он и покорно протянул твари руку ладонью кверху.

Существо ловко выпрыгнуло из воды и грузно приземлилось рядом с ним на когтистые задние лапы. Усевшись перед ним на корточки, оно приникло мокрым носом к запястью Оливера и шумно втянуло воздух, чуть не засосав в свои мощные ноздри всю руку. 

В следующую секунду Оли ощутил влажный язык, скользнувший по раскрытой ладони, и сморщился от отвращения.

– Кусай уже, что ли, – возмутился он, не в силах терпеть мерзкое блуждание языка, который медленно заползал ему под рукав. – Я тебе не чупа-чупс какой.

Существо усмехнулось.

– Ты не боишься, – уродский язык, наконец, отлип от кожи Оливера, и вернулся туда, где ему было самое место.

– А смысл? – Оли попытался одернуть руку, но тут же вздрогнул от резкого укола вонзившихся в предплечье когтей. – Я устал бояться. Всю жизнь только делаю, что срусь от страха.

– У меня та же беда.

– Ты двухметровый прямоходящий крокодил, кого ты можешь бояться?

– Я был человеком, – совершенно человеческим голосом вдруг сообщило существо. – Меня когда-то звали Уэйлон Джонс. Я родился в Пойнте, это типа самые запущенные трущобы Готэма. Я там такое повидал, что тебе и не снилось.

– Я знаю, где это, – оживился Оливер. – Сам оттуда.

– И ты не слышал легенду про Убийцу Крока?

– Э, нет, никогда.

– Значит я хорошо постарался, – существо самодовольно ухмыльнулось. – Раздавил всех свидетелей, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Оливер кивнул и натянуто улыбнулся. Ему было не по себе. Существо не отпускало его, но и нападать, кажется, передумало. 

Что вообще на уме у этого мутанта? Оли решил попробовать прощупать почву на тему благополучного исхода этой встречи.

– А давно ты, ну… выходил на поверхность… Уэйлон?

– Время от времени я это делаю, – принялся рассуждать монстр, почесывая когтем свой бородавчатый зеленый подбородок. – Но в последние годы все реже. Хотя есть, знаешь ли, кое-какие потребности, которые мне надоело удовлетворять самостоятельно.

Красные глаза, загадочно блеснули, и Оли опять ощутил дурацкое оцепенение. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

– Красивые девочки не спускаются в канализацию, – продолжил меж тем так называемый Уэйлон Джонс. – Да что там, некрасивые девочки тоже сюда не забредают… Ты когда-нибудь делал это с крысой?

Оливер сглотнул. Внутри у него все похолодело. Он, кажется, даже чувствовал корку инея, царапающую легкие с внутренней стороны.

– Не рекомендую, – монстр оскалился в ухмылке. – Собаки вот еще ничего, но крысы – это полнейшая лажа. А знаешь, кто лучше всех?

– Нет, – прошептал Оливер, имея в виду вовсе не свою неосведомленность в сексуальных навыках млекопитающих.

– Белые парни, – вкрадчиво прохрипело существо. – Которые так любят гулять по канализациям.

Вонзив когти глубоко под кожу, тварь потянула руку Оливера на себя. Он вскрикнул. Его вторая рука все еще была свободна и продолжала сжимать светящийся фонарем сотовый.

– Пошел нахер! – заорал он и, хорошенько размахнувшись, ударил монстра телефоном по лысой голове. Голова сердито зарычала.

Воспользовавшись замешательством мутантского ящера, Оли рванулся, взвыл от боли и, оставив под крокодильими когтями нехилого размера куски собственного мяса, бросился бежать.

– Никто, – ревел ему вслед Джонс. – Никто не может бить Убийцу Крока и остаться в живых!

Оливер несся, не разбирая дороги, по пустому тоннелю, уже ощущая где-то рядом насыщенный выхлопными газами уличный воздух. Воздух свободы.

У первого поворота его сбили с ног мощным ударом в спину. Оли неслабо приложился носом об пол и громко застонал. Крок мстительно хохотнул и, схватив его за ноги, перевернул кверху животом.

– Нет! – Оливер пытался лягаться, но когтистые ладони крепко сжимали его лодыжки. – Отвали от меня, мразота!

Монстр, предвкушающе урча, опустился на колени между его раздвинутых ног.

– Ты червяк, – деловито принялся объяснять Крок. – Ты для меня что крыса. Я могу сломать тебя пополам. И я сделаю это, когда закончу с тобой. 

Оли уже никак не реагировал. Он следил за уродом округлившимися глазами, готовый вот-вот уронить свои вылезающие из орбит зрачки себе на грудь. Урод меж тем парой неуловимых движений разорвал на нем мокрую одежду и принялся отлеплять от его кожи отдельные куски ткани.

– Знаешь, как я люблю больше всего? Я люблю отрывать куски мяса, пока трахаюсь, – откровенничал Крок, высвобождая из собственных драных штанов свой немыслимых размеров инструмент и принимаясь невозмутимо себе надрачивать. 

Оли хотел ослепнуть. Он молился о том, чтобы его тромбануло, чтобы его настиг внезапный инфакт, чтобы его посреди канализационного тоннеля ударила молния.

– Убей меня, – захныкал он. – Прошу, можешь надругаться над моим трупом. Только прикончи. Откуси мне башку, вырви мне легкие, разорви пополам…

– Я буду пялить тебя, – с готовностью перебил его стенания монстр, продолжая свой богомерзкий акт онанизма. – И одновременно разбирать на части. 

У Оливера начали закатываться глаза. Он был распластан по полу, его тело покрылось гусиной кожей от холода и страха, над ним навис перекачанный крокодило-человек, который рукоблудил у него перед носом, готовясь засадить ему с такой силой, что треск его ануса услышит, вероятно, даже его мать, стонущая в своем инвалидном кресле где-то на другом конце города.

Урод облизывался, разглядывая заранее скривившееся от предстоящей боли лицо Оливера, и тот вдруг разозлился.

– Да и к черту, урод! – прорычал он сквозь зубы. – Давай уже, не тяни! 

И Крок дал. Он приподнял его бедра своими скользкими ладонями и со всего размаха вставил. Жаркая волна электричества выстрелила в мозг, заставив Оли выгнуться всем телом и сдавленно завопить, выпуская из легких весь запас воздуха. Монструозная елда вспорола все, что было на ее пути. Оливер очень ярко ощущал, как туго намотались на незваный хер его кишки. Собственная анальная кровь, кажется, уже булькала у него в горле.

– Никто! Не смеет! Называть меня уродом! – сзади его уже таранила очередная серия толчков.

– Бли-а-а, – только и смог выстонать Оли.

А затем Крок замедлился. И это было не менее больно. Боль вообще уже чувствовала себя в его теле, как дома. Его органы неторопливо со скрипом перетасовывались здоровенной бетономешалкой, и все, что ему оставалось, только возобновить свои молитвы о тромбах, инфарктах, молниях, болевом шоке, в конце концов. Но, как назло, Оливер не мог даже потерять сознание. Вязкая, тягучая боль разрывала его изнутри, то нарастая, то отпуская.

– Я Убийца Крок! – взревел монстр и принялся биться в него так, что Оли подпрыгивал от каждого нового толчка, ударяясь затылком о пол. Он представил, как после сотни таких микроударов его череп-таки расколется, и блаженно заулыбался.

– Я люблю трахать мясо! – изрыгал Крок, ни на секунду не прерывая свои противоправные действия, а Оли все не умирал. Слезы водопадом лились у него из глаз, застилая обзор водяной мутью. 

В порыве страсти Крок схватил его за бока и, впившись в плоть когтями, оторвал от него пару кусков мяса, которые жадно запихнул себе в рот. И это тоже было невыносимо больно.

Оли раньше думал, что боль со временем притупляется. Что невозможно долгое время подряд ощущать одно и то же. Но вот он лежал и ощущал. Каждой клеткой, каждым нервом. Организм его работал идеально в плане распространения болевых сигналов по всем участкам тела. Будто каждый нейрон считал своим долгом доложить остальным, какой пиздец их ожидает впереди.

А впереди была серия убийственно разрывных толчков, по силе превосходящих все предыдущие, а затем Крок, наконец, освободил его кишечник от своего присутствия, и неистово принялся разбрызгивать свою сперму по его лежащему бесформенным мешком телу. Оливер при этом даже не удосужился закрыть глаза, чтобы туда не зарядила интенсивная струя.

– Это было очень хорошо, – сыто прорычал монстр и похлопал Оли по холодному влажному животу. – Ты молодец. 

Оливер все прекрасно чувствовал и понимал. Самое страшное – он все помнил. Его пространственно-временное мышление работало, как швейцарские часы со встроенным компасом. Он точно знал, что с момента, когда они с Фрутти спустились в канализацию, прошло едва ли больше часа и что менее чем в ста метрах от него все еще лежит его промокшая сумка с баблом.

Вслушиваясь в грохот удаляющихся шагов Крока, Оли приподнялся на локтях, готовый собрать свои вывалившиеся из задницы кишки, наскоро запихнуть их на место, чтобы затем забрать бабки и уползать без оглядки из этого подземелья. Если повезет, он даже успеет вовремя покормить Ма.

Не было никаких посторонних мыслей, даже неуместная саможалость его не беспокоила. Подгоняемый болью в разболтанной заднице, он аккуратно перевернулся на живот и пополз в сторону водосборника, оставляя за собой мокрый след, как раненная улитка. Нужно было забрать сумку.

Оли не остановился, увидев приближающегося к нему Крока. Он продолжал упорно двигать локтями и не сразу прекратил, даже когда монстр поднял его за волосы над полом, высоко задирая ему голову и тыча в лицо сырой сумкой.

– Это, – прорычал Крок. – Ты видишь это?

Оли молчал, хрипло вдыхая открытым ртом.

– Это твоя сумка, – продолжал настаивать урод. Оли попытался покивать, только чтобы тот отстал от него, но шея была будто каменная.

– Да, – пришлось пробулькать ему.

– Здесь деньги, – не отставал Крок.

– Д-да, – Оливер чувствовал, что все. Хана ему, даже если монстр сейчас самолично дотащит его до поверхности и усадит в тачку. Вот так ощущают себя умирающие. Легкие отказываются от воздуха, глаза не показывают, уши выдают помехи, все тело бунтует.

– Я могу их передать кому-нибудь? У тебя есть семья? – голос Крока прорывался сквозь помехи. Оли различил заветное слово и утвердительно забулькал.

– Ма... я должен покормить маму... лекарство...

***

В покосившемся доме на окраине Пойнта не смолкал плач. Женщина в инвалидном кресле заливалась слезами и звала своего сына.

– Оливер! Оливер! Сынок! – беспрестанно стонала она. Женщина с утра ничего не пила и не ела. У нее болела спина. Ей хотелось лечь в кровать. Оливер всегда приходил, когда за окном темнело и, подхватив ее на руки, мягко укладывал в постель.

А сегодня он ее даже не кормил. Она так любила есть пюре из ложки. Обычно Оливер ласковым голосом рассказывал ей, как прошел его день, вытирая салфеткой ее запачкавшийся подбородок. Он был настоящим умницей, ее Оливер. Работал на заводе, был лучшим мастером. Начальник всегда его хвалил и непременно передавал ей привет через Оливера, а иногда даже гостинцы. Сладости – мать Оливера очень любила сладости.

Услышав скрип входной двери, женщина обрадовалась и закричала еще громче:

– Оливер! Сынок!

Но на пороге возник вовсе не ее сын. Судя по силуэту, человек был намного выше и шире в плечах.

– Оливер! Оливер! – отчаянно звала женщина.

– Я о вас позабочусь, мэм, – ласково проговорил незнакомец, оставаясь в тени. – Вы, должно быть, голодны. Я вам тут принес кое-что. Не плачьте, сейчас вы поедите, и я помогу вам лечь в кровать.

Женщина успокоилась, этот человек вызывал у нее доверие. Она заулыбалась черному силуэту, закрывшему за собой дверь и направившемуся к ней навстречу, и с готовностью стала дожидаться заветной порции любимого пюре.


End file.
